


Fair Duel

by L0velie



Series: Where the Compass Points [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :(, Blood, Fights, Gen, Injury, Multi, Other, Second duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0velie/pseuds/L0velie
Summary: Tubbo had enough of all of the exile.He would follow his friend’s step, no matter what.TW// Injury, blood, duel, implied death(?)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Where the Compass Points [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045248
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Fair Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Oh did I say fluff? Oh yeah no you’re not getting it.
> 
> Part 5 of the Compass Spoulmates! Please read the other parts before this one, I would really appreciate it.

“Dream, I need to talk to you.”

Tubbo’s words were said with confidence. Standing as tall as he could in front of the masked man, he didn’t let any emotions show on his face (which was quite hard, since he was pretty emotional most of the time).

“I want a duel. Ten paces. The one who gets shot loses.”

“Okay, and what’s the point of it?”

“If you lose, Tommy can come back to L’Manburg.”

“And when you’ll die, what happens?”

Tubbo didn’t like how he said that sentence, but didn’t let him know.

“I... I’ll be exiled too.”

He could see the grin on Dream’s face.

“I like that. I’ll tell the others about it. Be prepared for tomorrow at dawn.”

And without any warning, he disappeared.

Tommy was having a... day. Not a good day, not a bad day, just a day.

Ghostbur wanted to call them “family days”, but the youngest still didn’t like the term family. They were too apart to be soulmates. The universe definitely made a mistake.

Techno, Phil, Ghostbur and him were fishing, as it was raining and their dad wanted to do a nostalgic activity and make them fish all together.

Ghostbur was putting back every salmon they fished, while Techno stole the enchanted stuff they were getting. Tommy kept some food and bowls to get the mushroom soup, and Phil kept the books to get his tools even stronger than they already was.

It was cliche, and didn’t change much from the past. The only contrast you could notice is how silent it was. Usually, Tommy was the source of screams, of excitement, of fights, but now that he had calmed down (or was he scared?¥), no one really talked except Wilbur.

Then Dream appeared out of nowhere.

While Phil didn’t care about him, and Techno was way stronger than god himself, Tommy was terrified. He froze.

“Wilbur, I need to talk to you.”

The ghost obviously followed him without answers, not knowing the danger Dream represented. So Tommy, silently, followed them. He knew Techno and Phil would save him. They were always watching anyway.

“So Wilbur, I made a deal with Tubbo. Tomorrow at dawn, there will be a duel, deciding the fate of Tommy. If I get shot, Tommy isn’t exiled anymore, and he’ll go back to L’Manburg. If Tubbo gets killed, he’ll be in exile too.”

Tommy couldn’t let this happen. Yeah, he was holding grudge against Tubbo, not as much as before Christmas, but still some. But it didn’t mean he could let Tubbo be killed.

“Dream, I think Tommy deserves to be there. He is concerned about this event too.”

“And let him roam around the country he’s exiled from? Might as well remove the exile now.”

“I could supervise him! He wouldn’t leave the place.”

“Might as well put him in a cage... Wait, let’s do this. He will have the chance to be there, but he’ll have to be in a cage.”

Tommy stepped in.

“Okay. I accept that. Now, please leave. I’m supposed to have a family day with my brothers. I don’t think you were invited.”

And with that, Tommy left the place worth Wilbur, coming back to the second half of the family.

It was dark outside. Normally, they would be sleeping, but on this night, they were all tense.

An ex-president armed himself of a bow.

An exiled criminal stepped in a cage.

A tyrant drank some potions.

A ghost fidgeted with a skeleton key.

And the public was spectating.

The time has come, finally, and the tension only rose.

“10, 9, 8, 7, 5”

The two opposants walked towards opposite directions.

“4, 3, 2”

The ghost went to the cage.

“1 paces, FIRE.”

The Dream shoot Tommy’s chest, as he was standing in front of his friend.

In panic, Tubbo shot an arrow.

It pierced the mask.

Tubbo, still on adrenaline, cried. 

“We won Tommy! I won! You can come back now! You don’t have to be alone...! Tommy? Why aren’t you...”

Tommy was on the ground, quickly losing blood.


End file.
